


I Love You More Than Pop Tarts

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Pop Tarts

Thor walked into his and Bruce’s shared tower floor reluctantly. “Bruce?” He and Bruce had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Bruce was still mad or not.

“Bruce?” Thor repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Bruce!? OPEN UP!” Thor mocked childishly.

“Thor shut up!” Thor smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Bruce was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Thor mocked. 

“I’m not!” Bruce yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Bruce!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN POP TARTS” The door swung open. Bruce was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Thor couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Thor fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Bruce whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Bruce Banner. I love you more than Pop Tarts.” Thor stood up and opened his arms to Bruce. 

“Yay!” Bruce jumped into Thor’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
